fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles (Loud House Gets Grounded)
Summary Charles is one of the Loud family's pets and one of the main characters of Lud House Gets Grounded. Appearance Looks exactly the same as his original counterpart. Personality He is revealed to be sophisticated and intelligent, and has human personality traits and abilities. However, he is very caring and friendly. Though, he does get angry and can be impolite sometimes. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Neutral Good, Lawful Good '''Name: '''Charles Ben Loud '''Origin: '''Loud House Gets Grounded '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Anthropomorphic Dog, University Student, Pitbull Terrier '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Leo '''Birthplace: '''Royal Woods Vet '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Height: '''2 to 3 feet '''Likes: '''His owners, his friends, studying, helping, etc. '''Dislikes: '''Getting hurt/abused/bullied, people who hurt or threaten him, etc. '''Eye Color: '''Black '''Hair Color: '''White fur '''Hobbies: '''Hanging out with the other pets, being with his owners, fighting, etc. '''Values: '''Protect his owners and their other pets '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan '''Previous Affiliation: '''Royal Woods Vet '''Themes: '''GDFR (by Flo Rida) Combat Statistics 'Tier: Varies '''from '''9-B '''to '''9-A, higher 'with weaponry and equipment '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Prowess, minor Technology Manipulation (With his mind, he can create gadgets), Fourth Wall Awareness, Weapon Mastery (Has experience with ray guns and advanced/normal firearms) and Weapon Creation (Via Weapon Producer), Mid-Low GoAnimate Logic, limited Plot Manipulation via cutaways, Cloning, Mid-Low Regeneration, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation via ray guns, Imagination Empowerment, Stealth Knowledge, Broadway Force, Soul Manipulation, Minor Chi Control, Hammerspace, Sound Manipulation via instruments and/or barks, and Enhanced Senses (Has vision better than average dogs. Also has enhanced sense of smell and hearing) 'Attack Potency: Varies '''from '''Wall level '(Can duel his owners. Can wrestle and/or ragdoll Cliff, Walt, and/or Geo. Stronger than Lori, as he overpowered and harmed her) to 'Small Building level '(Physically contended with Lincoln and defeated him by brutally injuring him. Is able to harm adult humans bigger than him. Overpowers adult humans), 'higher '''with weaponry and equipment 'Speed: Superhuman '(Can blitz and defeat/harm humans), possibly '''Peak Human '(Mainly because most dogs run this fast) '''Lifting Strength: 'Class 1 '(Threw Liam off of him. Can lift a motorcycle) Striking Strength: 'Varies '''from '''Wall Class '''to '''Small Building Class', higher 'with weaponry and equipment 'Durability: Small Building level '(Can tank hits from his owners and from the other pets of his owners) 'Stamina: 'Very high 'Range: 'Standard melee range, higher with futuristic weaponry and GoAnimate Logic '''Standard Equipment: '''Inventions. Mainly carries a collar, a cap, a pistol, a white ray gun, a car, a flashlight, a bunch of matches, a switchblade, and a BB Gun 'Intelligence: 'Above Average (Has more common sense than the geniuses of his owners except Lisa. Skilled in fighting. An experienced marksman and has training with weaponry. Can manipulate female humans. Capable of speech) '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogant, can act like a complete jerk at times, pretty pretentious, and could get distracted by beautiful women 'Feats: ''' *Overpowered Lincoln *Superior to the Louds *Superior to the other pets of his owners in physical strength *Superior to adult humans '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ray Guns: '''Can master ray guns and use them for harming and/or vaporizing enemies. *'Chi Control: Can control his energy to strengthen his physicality *'Technology Creation: '''Can create gadgetry and/or weaponry with his mind *'Fourth Wall Awareness: 'Can talk to the viewers and/or creator. Also can warp the cartoon. *'Imagination Empowerment: 'Can make his imagination come to life via his book *'Sonic Guitar: 'Can use a sonic electric guitar to send shockwaves *'Dash: 'Can run fast enough to leave a blur *'BB Gun: 'Cannot kill opponents, but can hurt them a lot *'Soul Collecting & Crushing: '''Not only can he take people's souls out of their body, but he can also crush souls. '''Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:GoAnimate Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Technology Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Plot Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Soul Users Category:Chi Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Dogs Category:Enhanced Senses Users